refratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Descartados
Filmes descartados de outras mostras (mostra de ficção científica) – “Kin-Dza-Dza!”, de Georgi Daneliya Da Ficção científica russa saíram ao menos dois grandes clássicos do gênero: “Stalker” e “Solaris” (ambos de Andrei Tarkovski). Esta película do diretor Georgi Daneliya (dos mais populares na União Soviética durante a década de 70, tendo em destaque na sua carreira o prêmio no Festival Internacional de Moscou por “Mimimo”) conta a história de dois humanos que, ao apertar um botão errado, vão parar num planeta desconhecido, chamado de Plyuk, na galáxia de Kin-Dza-Dza. Este filme segue linha de "Brazil, o Filme", misturando comédia, crítica social, melancolia e absurdo, o filme é uma espécie de road movie no deserto alienígena, onde imperam a falsidade, a hierarquia e a ganância (principalmente por fósforos, o produto mais valioso do mundo). "Quem quer viver em um planeta onde não se usam calças amarelas para diferenciar quem deve fazer reverência para quem?" * “Kin-Dza-Dza!” (URSS, 1986) – 135 min. Direção: Georgi Daneliya. Roteiro: Georgi Daneliya e Revaz Gabriadze. Com: Stanislav Lyubshin, Yevgeni Leonov, Yuri Yakovlev. Total: 2h15min. (mostra de corporalidade) – “Choses Secrètes”, de Jean-Claude Brisseau Sandrine e Nathalie, depois de serem despedidas de um clube de strip-tease, descobrem juntas que são capazes de usar o seu poder de sedução para se vingar dos homens e aceder o mais rapidamente possível ao topo da hierarquia social. Acabam por descobrir que nos atos de transgressão, as relações de submissão e dominação, teatralidade e realidade, nunca estão muito bem definidas. Revelando-se como um jogo, o processo de encenação se imbrica profundamente com a história de “Choses Secrètes”, ao tornar o sexo um material essencialmente cinematográfico. O filme é, portanto, uma fábula marxista e metalingüística sobre as relações de poder envoltas na vida sexual e social, além de um mergulho provocador nas questões do desejo feminino. * “Coisas Secretas” (Choses Secrètes – França, 2002) – 115 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jean-Claude Brisseau. Com: Coralie Revel e Sabrina Seyvecou Total: 1h55 min. (mostra animação) – Europa Por fim, apresentamos uma miscelânea de animações de outros países da Europa, alguns com forte tradição (como França e Polônia), além de outros casos isolados, mas não por isso menos notáveis (como o suíço Georges Schwizgebel e o belga Raoul Servais). Como destaques, temos “A Velha e os Pombos”, da mesma diretora de “As Bicicletas de Belleville”; e “Os Caracóis”, de René Laloux, que fez o premiado “Planeta Selvagem”. * “Fantasmagorie” (idem, França, 1908). De Émile Cohl. Quadro-Negro. 2 min. *“O Sonhos de um Rapaz” (“Le Songe d'un garçon de café”, França, 1910). De Émile Cohl. Quadro-Negro. 1 min. * “Os Caracóis” (“Les Scargots”, França, 1965). De René Laloux. Colagem. 10 min. * “Chromophobia” (idem, Bélgica, 1966). De Raoul Servais. Animação e Colagem. 10 min. * “Falar ou não Falar” (“To Speak or not to Speak”, Bélgica, 1970). De Raoul Servais. Desenho e colagem. 11 min. * “Tango” (idem, Polônia, 1978). De Zbigniew Rybczynski. Colagem. 8 min. * “78 Voltas” (“78 Tours”, Suíça, 1985). De Georges Schwizgebel. Desenho. 4 min. * “Equilíbrio” (“Balance”, Alemanha, 1989). De irmãos Lauenstein. Stop Motion. 7 min. * “Borboletas Noturnas” (“Samstag Nachmittag”, Alemanha, 1993). De Bärbel Neubauer. Desenho em Negativo. 3 min. * “Pai e Filha” (“Father and Daughter”, Inglaterra/Holanda, 2000). De Michael Dudok de Wit. Desenho. 9 min. * “O Homem dos Braços Balançantes” (“L’Homme aux bras ballants”, França, 1997). De Laurent Giodard. Stop Motion. 4 min. * “A Velha e os Pombos” (“La Vielle Dame et les Pigeons”, França, 1998). De Sylvaine Chomet. Desenho. 22 min. * “Undo” (idem, Polônia, 2003). De Marcin Wasko. 3D. 3 min. * “A Roda” (“Das Rad”, Alemanha, 2003). De Chris Stenner, Arvid Uibel & Heidi Wittlinger. 3D. 9 min. * “A Arte da Queda” (“Sztuka spadania”, Polônia, 2004). De Tomek Baginski. 3D. 6 min. Total: 2h00 min. (carnaval revolução)– “If...”, de Lindsay Anderson Natural da Índia, Lindsay Anderson tornou-se o líder de um movimento cinematográfico hoje um tanto esquecido: o Free Cinema. De importância crucial para o surgimento de outros cinemas novos – já que os antecedeu – o Free Cinema inglês se caracterizou por um forte conteúdo social que se contrapunha às anódinas e apolíticas adaptações literárias comuns ao cinema inglês no final dos anos 50. Neste filme, Anderson apresenta a sua visão niilista das instituições e sociedade inglesas, ao mostrar de forma satírica, uma rebelião de estudantes numa escola. Causando controvérsia em sua época, Se... foi visto por muitos críticos – que não perceberam a sua ambigüidade e teor surrealista – como uma apologia a violência, mas na realidade é uma crítica agressiva ao modelo educacional vitoriano que (de certa maneira) vigora até hoje no Reino Unido. * “Se...” (“If...” - Inglaterra, 1968). Direção: Lindsay Anderson – 111 min (carnaval revolução) “Les Carabiniers”, de Jean-Luc Godard Ulysses e Michelângelo partem para a guerra com a promessa de que tudo lhes será permitido. Eles atiram, saqueiam, violentam sem culpas. Desdramatizado ao extremo, “Les Carabiniers” mostra o horror da guerra sem fetichizar as imagens ou embelezá-las como um tradicional filme americano de guerra (Apocalypse Now, Nascido para Matar, Platoon, etc...). A estupidez, a morte, a violência despropositada, a covardia da guerra, filmadas sem qualquer identificação com os “bravos guerreiros” que a disseminam. * Les Carabiniers (França, 1963) Direção: Jean-Luc Godard – 80 min. (carnaval revolução) “S21”, de Rithy Pahn Este documentário bastante cru tenta traçar os motivos pelos quais pode ter acontecido o genocídio na prisão cambojana de S21, durante o regime do Khmer vermelho (de Pol Pot), a ditadura de esquerda que dominou o país por décadas. Além de uma excepcional atenção a detalhes, este filme conta com entrevistas de alta relevância histórica, como aquelas com os dois únicos sobreviventes dos mais de 14000 prisioneiros da S21. * S21, La Machine de Mort Khmère Rouge (Camboja, 2003). Direção: Rithy Pahn – 108 min. (carnaval revolução) “Pink Flamingos”, de John Waters Este filme de John Waters foi um dos primeiros e mais importantes de uma série de filmes que abriram espaço para um cinema underground nos Estados Unidos: os midnight movies. Estes filmes dos anos 70, que ultrapassavam barreiras estéticas e morais, possibilitaram novos rumos para um cinema produzido e consumido fora dos padrões hollywoodianos. No caso específico de “Pink Flamingos”, o que há de chocante é uma abordagem do sexo e do gênero completamente fora dos padrões. Travestis, escatologia, estupro e exibicionismo convivem de uma maneira (quase) pacífica com uma iconografia kitsch (brega) e com um humor que tende ao pastelão. Para exemplificar o quão ousado, divertido e chocante é este filme de John Waters, basta dizer que ele tem como heroína Divine, uma travesti obesa que disputa com um casal pervertido o título de “pessoa mais podre do mundo”. * Pink Flamingos (EUA, 1972) Direção: John Waters – 108 min. (carnaval revolução) “Sweet Movie”, de Dusan Makavejev O iugoslavo Dusan Makavejev é autor de uma obra absolutamente subversiva e provocadora, praticamente desconhecida no Brasil. Utilizando-se de elementos do cinema experimental, de humor surreal e de forte conteúdo erótico, os filmes desse diretor possuem um teor anárquico sem igual na história do cinema. Em seu quinto longa-metragem, Makavejev apresenta a história fragmentada de uma marinheira comunista que ilude seus adeptos com açúcar e conversa revolucionária; e de Miss Virgindade, em seus contatos com um magnata do açúcar, um Mariachi, e uma comunidade alternativa. Justapondo o surrealismo buñueliano, uma montagem dialética à la Einsenstein e pura escatologia, Sweet Movie é uma crítica anárquica as ideologias dominantes do século XX. Obs: este filme foi lançado em DVD no Brasil, mas só existe uma cópia em uma locadora de BH. * Sweet Movie (França/Canadá, 1974) Direção: Dusan Makavejev – 99 min. (carnaval revolução) “O Desafio”, de Paulo César Sarraceni Uma das pérolas semi-esquecidas do cinema novo brasileiro, “O Desafio” segue uma burguesa casada com um rico industrial e seu amante, um jornalista de esquerda. Rodado e situado nos anos 60, durante a ditadura militar, este filme coloca, com um tom depressivo, questões essenciais, como a escolha entre o amor, a família, a ideologia, e o dinheiro. Mais especificamente, sobre a impossibilidade de uma escolha satisfatória entre estes fatores, sobretudo em um ambiente repressivo. Obs: este filme foi lançado em VHS no Brasil, mas só existe uma cópia em uma locadora de BH. ESTE FILME PODE SER ENCONTRADO EM VÁRIOS LUGARES!!!!COLECIONADORES PARTICULARES DE TODO O PAÍS! * O Desafio (Brasil, 1965). Direção: Paulo César Sarraceni – 81 min. (carnaval revolução) “Superstar”, de Todd Haynes Os Carpenters foram um dos grupos pop mais influentes na cultura norte-americana dos anos 70, mas a história da vocalista Karen Carpenter é extremamente triste, sobretudo durante a fase final de sua vida, quando ela lutava contra a anorexia. Todd Haynes conta esta história através de um “documentário” ácido e marcante, cheio de humor negro. Protagonizado por bonecas Barbie cuidadosamente vestidas com roupas de época, o filme coloca em debate a imagem limpa e conservadora (que tinha nos Carpenters um de seus principais estandartes) e a hipocrisia que esta carregava, não apenas por estar embebida em problemas sérios como a anorexia, mas também por ser uma forma de mascarar as mudanças e conflitos sociais dos EUA em plena guerra fria. * Superstar: The Karen Carpenter Story (EUA, 1987 Direção: Todd Haynes – 43 min. (carnaval revolução) “Noite e Neblina”, de Alain Resnais Os campos de concentração nazistas em 1945 e 1955. De que forma é possível e ético mostrar os horrores da guerra? Uma pergunta que este documentário tentou responder e que o torna atual em meio ao bombardeio acrítico de imagens das guerras no Iraque, Afeganistão e etc. * Noite e Neblina (França, 1955). Direção: Alain Resnais – 32 min. (carnaval revolução) “Zero de Conduta”, de Jean Vigo O filme conta a história da revolta de jovens estudantes contra os seus autoritários professores. Utilizando-se de elementos autobiográficos (o diretor viveu alguns anos no internato depois do assassinato do seu pai anarquista), Zero de Conduta é um poético filme surrealista, e um dos raros filmes genuinamente anarquistas, tanto na forma quanto no conteúdo, da história do cinema. Pressionado por grupos cívicos e educacionais, este filme foi proibido de ser exibido até o ano de 1945, quando adquiriu importância nos meios cinematográficos e se tornou um dos mais influentes filmes franceses. * Zéro de Conduit: jeunes diables au collège. (França, 1933). Direção: Jean Vigo – 41 min. (carnaval revolução) Cinema of Trangression Richard Kern, ao comentar seu filme The Evil Cameraman disse “queria fazer algo que parecesse real. A japonesa no começo do filme estava com medo de fato. Eu não avisei à ela o que ia acontecer. Era meio como um exercício em poder”. Richard Kern era um dos principais líderes de um grupo de jovens cineastas que emergiram do cenário “punk” nova iorquino no final de década de 70. Com slogans como “anti-hollywood, anti-establishment, anti-you” filmavam em super 8 e tinham seus filmes exibidos em pequenos clubes locais para uma igualmente pequena e seleta audiência. Files como “Black Box” (Beth & Scott B.), “Underground USA” (Eric Mitchell) e “They Eat Scum” (Nick Zedd) são apenas alguns dos exemplos. Foi este ultimo, Nick Zedd (também conhecido como Orion Jeriko ou Ernie Birk), que criou o “The Underground Film Bulletin” (1984-1990) cujo primeiro número saiu no ano de 1984. É crédito também de Zedd o nome dado a este grupo de jovens cineastas: The Cinema of Transgression. Zedd é também autor de um importante ensaio sobre sua filosofia a respeito do “Cinema da Transgressão” intitulado Cinema of Transgression Manifesto e publicado no “Underground Film Bulletin”. Richard Kern, fotógrafo e editor de fanzines, estava entre esses indivíduos que seriam então chamados de “cineastas transgressivos”. Após alguns curtas e média metragens no começo dos anos 80, foi em 1984 com “The Right Side of My Brain”, estrelando Lydia Lunch, que sua mistura agressiva de sexo e violência chamou a atenção de meios de comunicação maiores recebendo diversas críticas ruins de quase todas grandes revistas. Os filmes mais controversos e polêmicos a terem saído do movimento foram os de Kern. Em “Submit to Me Now” (1987) amigos do diretor encenam suas fantasia sexuais diante de sua câmera. Masturbação (masculina e feminina), depilação, auto-mutilação e suicídios encenados fazem parte destas encenações. Filmado em um espaço de dois anos, “The Evil Cameraman” é semelhante à “Submit to me Now”, mas desta vez é o próprio Kern que encena suas fantasias. A cena inicial apresenta uma garota japonesa, Anne, sem roupa alguma exceto por uma calcinha, sendo amarrado num poste. Sua cabeça é então coberta com um gorro quando Kern aparece em cena e corta sua calcinha e seus pelos pubianos com uma tesoura. Em outras cenas Kern humilha mulheres em frente à câmera quando. Logo após, é a vez delas o humilharem. Uma apresentação de “The Evil Cameran” no Ritz, um clube de prestígio de Nova Iorque, é interrompida após trinta segundos e Kern expulso do clube sob a acusação de “pornografia infantil”. Além de Richard Kern, Nick Zedd Cassandra Stark, Beth B, Jon Moritsugu e Tommy Turner outro nome que também merece atenção é Tessa Hughes Freeland. Seu trabalho mais conhecido é um curta metragem intitulado “Nymphomania”. "Nymphomania”, filmado em colaboração com Holly Adams, demonstra a personificação de sexualidade feminina através de uma bela e graciosa ninfa dançante. No que ela dança, suas roupas vão se prendendo nas árvores da floresta, porém sua inocência e beleza permitem que ela continue sua dança, com nenhuma vergonha de sua nudez. Um pan1 com um falo exageradamente grande, excitado pela beleza da ninfa, a persegue e a estupra. O pênis gigante do pan acaba por perfurar a ninfa, literalmente rasgando seu estomago. O filme é uma paródia de mitos clássicos e pagãos sobre plenitude sexual e, desta forma, uma crítica de humor negro para as atitudes dialéticas frente às sexualidades masculinas/femininas. Nymphomania localiza uma mitologia sexual específica à cultura ocidental e a desconstrói através da representação do poder inerente a esta relação e demonstrando o final lógico e trágico desta forma de relação. (carnaval revolução) “Submit to me Now “, de Richard Kern Richard Kern era um dos principais líderes de um grupo de jovens cineastas que emergiram do cenário "punk" nova iorquino no final de década de 70. Com slogans como "anti-hollywood, anti-establishment, anti-you" filmavam em super 8 e tinham seus filmes exibidos em pequenos clubes locais para uma igualmente pequena e seleta audiência. Fotógrafo e editor de fanzines, estava entre esses indivíduos que seriam então chamados de "cineastas transgressivos". Em "Submit to Me Now" (1987) amigos do diretor encenam suas fantasia sexuais diante de sua câmera. Masturbação (masculina e feminina), depilação, auto-mutilação e suicídios encenados fazem parte destas encenações. • Submit to me Now (EUA, 1987) – Direção: Richard Kern - 18 min. (mostra cinema marginal) “Câncer” de Glauber Rocha Filmado em 1968 e finalizado apenas em 1972, Câncer é uma obra ímpar e enigmática na carreira de Glauber Rocha. Seria uma das obras fundadoras do Cinema Marginal, como o próprio diretor afirma, ou apenas um filme que vem dialogar com esta vertente do cinema brasileiro após o seu fim? De qualquer modo, “Câncer” é uma bela obra experimental, que irá se utilizar de recursos estéticos e de uma temática comum a diretores do ciclo marginal. Formada por blocos fragmentados em uma montagem desestruturante, as transformações em “Câncer” são impossibilitadas pela inexistência de uma evolução narrativa, trazendo uma forte impressão de sufocante inércia. O cinismo, a desesperança e o individualismo dos marginais diante do Brasil à época são assim recolhidos em diálogo com o compromisso social e a visão coletivista dos cinemanovistas. Partindo do teatro ao cinema, da ficção ao documentário, “Câncer” é um embate metalingüístico e “dialético”, segundo o próprio, em que nos transparece a visão ativa e crítica do diretor. * “Câncer” (Brasil, 1968/1972). 86 min. Direção e Roteiro: Glauber Rocha. Com: Odete Lara, Hugo Carvana, Antônio Pitanga, Hélio Oiticica e Eduardo Coutinho Total: 1h26 min. (favoritos) “Scorpio Rising”, de Kenneth Anger & “Dog Star Man”, de Stan Brakhage Em “Scorpio Rising”, Kenneth Anger retrata de forma mistificada uma gang de motociclistas hiper-masculinos, de forma a explorar fantasias do imaginário homossexual com extremo lirismo e profunda ironia. Justapondo referências a Jesus Cristo, James Dean e Marlon Brando, iconografia nazista, fetiche por couro e canções doo-wop (pop americano vocal dos anos 40), Anger constrói uma obra de ritmo cativante e envolvente. Um filme experimental pouco pretensioso e por isso mesmo muito bem sucedido. Stan Brakhage fez ao longo de seus mais de 40 anos de carreira, cerca de 400 filmes que o marcaram como principal e mais influente de todos os cineastas “experimentais”. “Dog Star Man” é o seu trabalho mais ambicioso, tratando-se, segundo a opinião corrente, de uma “metáfora do nascimento do Universo e do Homem”. Utilizando-se de diversas técnicas cinematográficas como a pintura direta na própria película do filme, o diretor criou uma experiência visual hipnotizante e única na história do cinema. Distante de toda a linguagem cinematográfica convencional, “Dog Star Man” vai em direção a uma nova forma de apreensão visual, baseada na imaginação e intuição em suas formas brutas. * “Scorpio Rising” (EUA, 1964) – 30 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kenneth Anger. Com: Bruce Byron & Ernie Allo. * “Prelude: Dog Star Man" (EUA, 1962) – 25 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Stan Brakhage e Jane Brakhage. * “Dog Star Man: Part I” (EUA, 1962) – 30 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Stan Brakhage e Jane Brakhage. * “Dog Star Man: Part II” (EUA, 1963) – 7 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Stan Brakhage e Jane Brakhage. * “Dog Star Man: Part III” (EUA, 1964) – 11 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Stan Brakhage e Jane Brakhage. * “Dog Star Man: Part IV” (EUA, 1964) – 6 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Stan Brakhage e Jane Brakhage. Total: 1h49 min.